


Семьдесят процентов

by High_and_blue_sky



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_and_blue_sky/pseuds/High_and_blue_sky
Summary: Эта история, как и все, о любви, о самой разной любви.И, пожалуй, больше всего о любви к самому себе: как часто мы игнорируем самые искренние порывы сердца, забываем об обещаниях самому себе и не замечаем под слоем невыраженных эмоций искренних желаний?..Это школьное!AU, в котором главные герои учатся в последнем классе средней школы и, соответственно, им по 14-15 лет.Фем!Хикару, некоторое AU и отступление от канона, ввиду чего возможен ООС. Сай и го присутствуют.





	1. 0

Чья-то тень вдруг загораживает солнце, и Хикару, лениво дремавшая на романе «Десять негритят», неохотно приоткрывает один глаз, уже догадываясь, кто осмелился нарушить ее послеобеденный сон.

Над партой возвышается староста их класса, идеальный — чтоб ему икалось во время партий в го! — Тоя Акира.  
Хикару с недовольным вздохом выпрямляется, отбрасывая за спину длинный хвост, и смотрит вопросительно, с легким раздражением:  
— Ну что еще?

Но Тоя почему-то бросает короткий взгляд на обложку детектива, который Хикару украдкой читала на уроке истории, и задерживает свое внимание на торчащей между страниц закладке с изображением покемонов…

У Хикару появляется нехорошее подозрение, отозвавшееся странной щекоткой в районе солнечного сплетения: Тою интересует совсем не Пикачу. На это она могла с уверенностью поставить остатки своих карманных денег.

А еще Хикару очень и очень не нравится его задумчивый взгляд: именно таким взглядом их староста всегда смотрел на задачу повышенной сложности, написанную учителем на доске.  
А с математикой у Тои никогда не было проблем.

— Уже дошла до убийства Эмили Брэнт? — интересуется он с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, и на одно короткое мгновение в классе повисает тишина.

Время как будто замирает, отмечая какую-то важную веху, даже бубенцы на браслетах, которые Хикару носила с гордостью и почитала как свой талисман, затихают, словно ожидая бури.  
Еще одним мгновением спустя мир оживает: где-то позади шумно вздыхает Акари, бубенцы снова тонко звенят, Тоя тоже как будто встряхивает с себя оцепенение, не отрывая, впрочем, от нее своего фирменного взгляда.

Мозайка складывается, и у Хикару чуть не случается сердечный приступ, когда она понимает его изощренную идею.  
О ее любви к детективам и нелюбви к истории шутили очень многие, но чтобы вот так,  
манипулировать… Хикару быстро прикидывает в голове варианты. Уж Тоя найдет способ, как сообщить ей имя убийцы до того, как она дочитает «Десять негритят», все-таки недаром его называли гением.

И раз уж ускользнуть от надоедливого старосты ей все равно не удастся…  
— Нет, — раздраженно отвечает она, — еще не дошла, большое тебе спасибо. Чего ты хочешь?

На один прекрасный момент в его взгляде мелькает сожаление, но потом Тоя отвечает своим обычным занудным и спокойным тоном:  
— Послезавтра тест по истории.

Хикару настолько стремительно вскакивает из-за парты, что чуть не роняет лежавшие на ней книги:  
— Серьезно? Все из-за дурацкого теста по истории?!

— Попробуй набрать хотя бы тридцать процентов, Шиндо-сан.

— А чего сразу не сто? — огрызается она, задетая этим «хотя бы».

Ей никогда не было особого дела до мнения окружающих, но Тоя Акира словно бросал ей вызов. Каждый раз. В каждом их почти разговоре, будь то обычная пикировка о мелочах, или же, наоборот, спор о важных вещах, или же его попытки подтянуть ее в учебе и улучшить дисциплину (разумеется, по просьбе их классного руководителя и других учителей, которые просто души не чаяли в этом… доморощенном гении).

— А получится? — скептически интересуется Тоя, и Хикару всерьез задумывается, а не стукнуть ли его как следует книгой по голове? Видимо, в ее лице что-то меняется, потому что он вздыхает и добавляет более миролюбивым тоном:  
— Тридцать процентов, Шиндо-сан. И я оставлю тебя в покое до конца этого триместра.

— По рукам, — кивает Хикару, уже мысленно предвкушая неделю без его занудных лекций. Хотя невысказанные спойлеры кажутся ей невысокой платой за тридцать процентов по истории: в конце концов, он мог попросить подтянуть и другие предметы.  
Может, тоже устал к концу триместра?

Когда Тоя отходит на приличное расстояние, на соседней парте устраивается Акари.

— К вам страшно подходить, когда вы спорите, — сообщает она, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего веселья. И добавляет, дурашливо хлопнув в ладоши. — Эта партия явно за Тоей Акирой!

— Только в этот раз, — Хикару хмурится и убирает книгу в рюкзак.

— Больше я ему этого не позволю.

Она рассеяно достает нужные учебники и тетради, уже представляя, сколько времени убьет на подготовку, как вдруг Акари спрашивает нечто странное:  
— Тебе так нравится с ним препираться?

— С чего ты взяла? — мельком взглянув на подругу, интересуется Хикару.

— Иначе бы ты не препиралась.

— Справедливо, но дело не в этом.  
Акари, заинтригованная, явно ожидает продолжения, и Хикару задумчиво хмурится, обдумывая свой ответ.

Все-таки о некоторых вещах сложно говорить с другом, даже с тем, кто знает твою темную и не самую приятную сторону.  
С Акари они дружили еще с начала средней школы, и за проведенное вместе время они очень сблизились и успели обсудить множество вещей, событий и тем.

Тоя Акира никогда не был в первой десятке. Да что там, он не был даже в двадцатке, исключая те случаи, когда Хикару, после их очередного спора, выдавала короткие язвительные монологи. Акари слушала и сочувственно кивала, а тащила ее на крышу, где они обедали и смеялись над какими-то глупостями.

 — Не люблю таких людей, — наконец отвечает Хикару. — Безукоризненно правильных. Лжецов с масками, за которыми скрывается высокомерие. У нашего старосты в голове наверняка водится… всякое.

Акари не успевает ответить. В класс со смехом вваливаются их одноклассницы, громко обсуждая мальчишек из параллельного класса.

Хикару возводит глаза к потолку и лезет в рюкзак за детективом. Может, она еще успеет прочитать пару страниц до начала урока?


	2. 1.1

— Интересный у тебя кавалер, — говорит Сай, едва они выходят из душной школы и неспешно идут под тенью лип, высаженных вдоль аллеи.

Солнце припекает не на шутку, а по пути, как назло, им не встречается ни одного автомата с бутылками холодного виноградного сока.

Хикару с досадой пинает небольшой камешек, попавшийся ей под ноги.  
— О чем ты? — рассеянно спрашивает она.

Сай скрывает улыбку за веером.  
— Один милый юноша не сводил с тебя глаз на уроке по истории.

Хикару недоуменно моргает, вспоминая последние, особенно длинные сорок минут урока, отведенные на тест. Никаких «особенных» взглядов она на себе не почувствовала: один раз строго посмотрела Иноэ-сенсей, Акари послала две-три ободряющих улыбки, рыжий одноклассник, фамилию которого она все время забывала, флегматично попросил у нее запасной карандаш, ну и, конечно, несколько сверлящих затылок взглядов прилетело от Тои, — и все, больше ничего сверхъестественного.  
Хотя, погодите-ка.

— Этот «милый юноша», он сидел позади меня? — спрашивает Хикару, надеясь, что она все-таки ошибается в своих подозрениях.

Сай кивает, не сводя с нее любопытствующего взгляда.  
— Темные волосы чуть выше плеч, слишком прямая осанка и взгляд такой… пронзительный? О, милостивые Боги! — бормочет она, с легким раздражением запуская руку себе в волосы. — Сай, этот «милый юноша» — староста нашего класса. И смотрел он на меня, потому что это входит в его обязанности: следить за общим рейтингом класса и помогать с учебой отстающим. Кроме того, мы с ним недолюбливаем друг друга уже несколько лет. Ты ошибся.

Сай мягко улыбается ей, словно знает какую-то тайну мира, но не вступает в спор, а задает более глубокий вопрос:  
— Почему?

Хикару хмурится, пытаясь представить, как ей уложить в несколько предложений ответ на вопрос, не рассказывая при этом историю своей жизни. Память услужливо подкидывает картинки событий двухлетней давности.

_Сбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев._  
Грубый голос, в котором звучит дружелюбие и невольное восхищение:  
— А ты отчаянная, малявка!..  
Глухое разочарование, кажется, настолько глубоко проникшее в сердце, что его не выдрать ни за что на свете.  
Бутыль холодного сока в руках, согревающая ничуть не хуже горячего чая.  
Ярость, поднявшаяся из самых глубин.  
Чужой пиджак, заботливо накинутый на ее голову и плечи. 

— Хикару? — обеспокоенно окликает ее Сай.  
Она встряхивает головой, загоняя воспоминания куда подальше, и тепло улыбается:  
— Все в порядке, просто задумалась.

Этот чудаковатый призрак нравился ей, несмотря на то, что они познакомились буквально вчера, а он, возникнув из ниоткуда, принес в ее жизнь больше хаоса, чем пользы.  
Впрочем, учитывая, тест по истории, пока всего было поровну.

А еще Сай был очень добрым: не из тех людей, что позволяют ездить на своей шее другим, а именно — добрым. Тем, кто видит красоту в других людях и замечает ее в окружающем мире, тем, кто сердцем, а не умом понимает, что каждый может совершить ошибку. К таким людям невольно тянешься, но бывает и те, кто хочет повернуть эту доброту в свою пользу.

Хикару сочувствовала истории Сая, но и не хотела тратить часть своей жизни на совершенно чуждые ей вещи. Однако отказать ему в таком горячем желании сыграть хотя бы одну партию в го, особенно после того, как он помог ей на уроке истории, подсказав правильные ответы, она просто не смогла.

Поэтому они сейчас шли в ближайший салон го, и Сай, до этого расспрашивающий Хикару об изменениях в мире, каким-то образом свернул тему их беседы на Тою Акиру.  
Вселенский заговор, не иначе.

— Мне просто не нравится такой тип людей, — она пожимает плечами, искреннее надеясь, что к данной теме разговора они больше не вернуться. Все-таки Сай был излишне проницателен, а секреты полагалось иметь всем. — У каждого человека есть свои слабости и свои секреты, а у него слой за слоем: фальшь, холод, фальшь, холод и добавь к этому презрение.

— Но он не твой друг, — мягко замечает Сай. — Насколько я понял, вы раньше нигде не сталкивались и близко не общались, и он… как, говоришь, его имя?

— Тоя Акира, — с неохотой отвечает она.

— Тоя Акира, — нараспев повторяет Сай и улыбается своей загадочной улыбкой. — Это имя ему очень подходит… Хм, Тоя Акира, — продолжает он уже более серьезным тоном, — не причинил тебе никакого вреда, но ты все равно реагируешь на него излишне…

— …эмоционально? — заканчивает Хикару и хмыкает. — Сай, я бы предпочла иметь дело с твоим якобы соперником, чем с Тоей Акирой. Потому что от первого хотя бы знаешь, чего ждать.

Сай наклоняет голову, обдумывая ее слова.  
— Понимаю, — говорит он и настолько плавно переводит тему, что когда они наконец подходят к красивому белому зданию, у Хикару снова хорошее настроение.

Звякает колокольчик, и она переступает за порог очень уютного и тихого салона го. Сай за ее спиной тихо вздыхает. Здесь и правда совершенно особенная атмосфера, которую может прочувствовать даже далекая от мира го Хикару.

— Добро пожаловать! — девушка за стойкой администратора дружелюбно улыбается.

— Здравствуйте.

Хикару оглядывается — ни одного подростка за доской! — и нерешительно обращается за помощью.  
— Я бы очень хотела с кем-нибудь сыграть, но…

— Первый раз здесь? — понимающе кивает администратор и кладет перед ней ручку и бланк для записи. — Напишите здесь ваше имя и ваш уровень, а сыграть Вы сможете, с кем захотите.

— Правда? — рассеянно интересуется Хикару, раздумывая, что бы написать в графе «уровень», и вдруг замечает мальчишку, явно еще школьника, склонившегося над доской.

Наверное, из-за полумрака, царящего в большом зале, она сначала приняла его за посетителя салона, старшего ее лет на шесть или семь, а тут — такая удача!

— Я хочу сыграть с кем-то своего возраста, — говорит Хикару, кивая на подростка.  
Девушка-администратор несколько теряется:  
— Но у Акиры-куна слишком высокий уровень.  
— О, — усмехается Хикару, заметив с какой радостью вспыхивают глаза Сая, — поверьте, это то, что мне нужно.

Тем временем, «Акира-кун», заметив пристальное внимание к своей персоне, легко поднимается из-за стола и направляется к ним.  
— Ищешь напарника? — спрашивает он очень знакомым голосом, наконец выступая из тени на свет.

И Хикару хочется надавать себе подзатыльников. Как она могла забыть? Ее одноклассники почти всю среднюю школу очень громко шептались о том, что Тоя Акира, несмотря на свой возраст, уже почти про, а его отец очень известный игрок го и обладатель нескольких титулов.

— Шиндо-сан, — удивленно констатирует Тоя.

За ее правым плечом раздается тихий смешок, и Хикару со странным весельем думает, что когда-то ее жизнь была гораздо проще.


	3. 1.2

— Вы знакомы? — с любопытством спрашивает девушка-администратор, пока они с Тоей обмениваются пристально-изучающими взглядами.

И от этого невинного вопроса Хикару неожиданно для себя теряется, на один короткий миг чувствуя, как ее идеальная защита дает трещину.

Может быть, все дело в разыгравшемся воображении, а может  
быть, в незнакомой обстановке — любопытство окружающих вполне объяснимо, но она все равно напрягается, чувствуя, как некоторые посетители теперь наблюдают за разворачивающейся сценой с легким интересом.

Хикару передергивает плечами и поднимает подбородок чуть выше, вновь возвращая себе былую уверенность. Любопытствующие взгляды окружающих: липкие, словно бы оценивающие ее, — раздражают до зубного скрежета, но ничего поделать с этим она не может.

Помощь приходит с неожиданной стороны.  
— Да, мы одноклассники, — отвечает Тоя за них обоих с вежливо-милой улыбкой, которая всегда прекрасно действует на учителей и глупых, мелких девчонок из младших классов.

И хотя сейчас его улыбка не смотрится как фальшь, Хикару она ужасно раздражает; ей кажется, что за дурацкой вежливостью старосты, всплывающей в нужных и ненужных моментах, скрывается что-то глубокое и неправильное.

Впрочем, сейчас она почти ему благодарна — девушка переключает свое внимание на Тою.  
 — А, понятно, — улыбается она. — Как здорово, что поклонницы находят время поиграть в го.

— Поклонницы? — наверное, у Хикару очень страшное выражение лица, потому что Тоя, мельком взглянув на нее, на удивление быстро оценивает ситуацию и аккуратно завершает беседу.

— Шиндо-сан ничего не знает о мире го, и это будет ее самая первая игра. Разрешите ей сыграть бесплатно?..

Девушка расцветает улыбкой:  
— Ну, раз Акира-кун просит… Я принесу вам чай.

Они молча садятся за доску. Хикару аккуратно разглаживает складки юбки, наблюдая, как Тоя быстро и ловко убирает камни с доски, видимо, до ее прихода решал какую-то задачку.  
Хикару успевает разглядеть интересную позицию камней в левом верхнем углу. И хотя до глубокого чтения го ей далеко, кое-что она все-таки знает.

В детстве Хикару провела множество вечеров за доской, играя с дедушкой, большим поклонником игры; позже правила были подзабыты, а навыки выветрились, уступив место любви к детективам.

Но сейчас ей кажется, что она вернулась в ту летнюю пору беззаботного, солнечного детства, где люди говорили правду и были искренни в каждом своем движении и порыве.  
Даже тишина была спокойной, наполненной легким дружелюбием. Но Тоя умудряется испортить и это.  
— Какой у тебя уровень? — спрашивает он, поставив на доску чаши с камнями.

У Хикару невольно дергается бровь. За вежливостью и легким дружелюбием, которые только-только начали ей нравится, вновь проступило высокомерие.

— Я хочу играть на равных, староста-сан, — серьезно отвечает она, затылком чувствуя взгляд Сая.

Тихо звякают колокольчики на ее браслетах — Хикару с удивлением обнаруживает, что у нее дрожат руки. И хотя эта партия целиком и полностью принадлежит только Саю и Тое, кажется, волнующее предвкушение игры передалось и ей.

— Не смотри так на меня, — добавляет она, поймав на себе его очень странный взгляд. Пытается прочитать ее истинные намерения?

 — Это моя первая серьезная партия, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы она была…

— Учебной? — подсказывает он.

Хикару кивает, а Тоя слегка улыбается. И эта улыбка почти похожа на ту, искреннюю, подаренную девушке-администратору, когда она пообещала принести им чай.

— Не знал, что умеешь играть.  
Тоя запускает пальцы в чашу, доставая наугад несколько белых камней.

— А я совсем забыла, что умеешь играть ты, — отзывается она и выкладывает на доску два черных камня. — Не ожидала встретить тебя здесь.

— Не часто играешь в го-салонах?

Хикару качает головой:  
— Раньше играла только дома с дедушкой, а потом как-то стало не до этого.

С ума сойти!.. Они разговаривают вот уже несколько минут и ни разу не поцапались, не поспорили; вполне себе вежливая, спокойная беседа, как будто встретились двое старых знакомых.  
Рассказать кому — не поверят. Впрочем, никто и не узнает — у Тои не тот характер, чтобы болтать направо и налево обо всех своих партиях, а Хикару тоже будет молчать. В конце концов она пришла сюда только ради Сая.

Они подсчитывают камни. Ее противнику… то есть, противнику Сая достаются белые.  
— Удачной игры.  
— Удачной игры.

Они коротко кланяются и тут же выпрямляются. У Тои спокойный, сосредоточенный взгляд, а Хикару почему-то чувствует будоражащий азарт, как перед хорошей дракой. Она оглядывается назад, через плечо, чтобы пожелать своему незримому спутнику хорошей игры, и на мгновение замирает. Потому что Сай, спрятавшись за раскрытым веером, тихо плачет, роняя слезы на доску.

Смутившись, Хикару тут же отводит взгляд; ей кажется, что она пересекла некую черту, за которую и близких друзей не всегда пускают. Уж слишком сокровенными и искренними казались эмоции, проживаемые сейчас Саем.

«Ты действительно влюблен в эту игру, да, Сай?» — с необычной теплотой думает Хикару и легонько кашляет.  
Еще одно мгновение, и вот Сай уже собран, со спокойной улыбкой объявляя первый ход.

Тоя, к счастью, никак не комментирует ее странное поведение, терпеливо дожидаясь начала игры, за что Хикару ему благодарна — совсем немного.

–17:4. Правый верхний угол, комоку.

Тоя отвечает почти мгновенно, и Сай, не задумываясь, шепчет:  
— 16:11.

Несмотря на быстрые ходы, эти двое разыгрывают фусэки неторопливо, без жертв, присматриваясь друг к другу, не делая творческих или слишком замысловатых ходов.  
Пока ее навыков хватает, чтобы уследить за игрой, однако с каждой прошедшей минутой Хикару все больше начинает ориентироваться на атмосферу, царящую между двумя игроками.

Это, кстати, очень любопытный опыт — играть за другого человека и чувствовать на себе его ауру. Словно от тебя, как круги на воде, расходятся волны сдерживаемой, но от того не менее яростной, наполненной опытом и мудростью силы.  
Сай… силен.

Партия продолжается.

Игроки уже начинают изощрятся, и она ощущает витающее в воздухе напряжение даже в дрожащих кончиках пальцев, которые так и норовят неловко уронить камень на доску.

Пару раз Хикару ловит на себе острый взгляд старосты, но головы не поднимает, пытаясь сосредоточится на чувстве игры.  
В мире го были свои обычаи и приметы, и многие из них дедушка рассказывал как давно забытые сказки.

Говорят, что шаманам ни в коем случае нельзя смотреть в глаза, когда они в трансе — это очень опасно. Вот так и слишком сильным соперникам во время игры нельзя смотреть в глаза, иначе, завороженный, ты можешь потерять нить своих рассуждений и концентрацию.

«А если уж посмотрел — скрести пальцы и попроси Бога го, чтобы эта партия вышла достойной», — советовал дедушка, постукивая кончиком веера по доске.

Прежняя Хикару смеялась и говорила, что обязательно найдет способ победить даже самого сильного соперника и без всяких глупых суеверий; нынешняя тоже решает посмотреть в глаза сопернику, но уже по другой причине.

Кроме естественного любопытства Хикару чувствует нарастающее с каждой минутой уважение. У Сая пугающая аура, и Тоя, вне всяких сомнений, чувствует многолетний опыт и силу своего соперника и, тем не менее, идет вперед, бросая на это все свои ресурсы и таланты. И дело даже не столько в бесстрашии (хотя оно тоже восхищает), сколько в кропотливом труде: каждый день играть партии, оттачивать свое мастерство, улучшать свои навыки, — все это требует огромных затрат энергии и душевных сил.

Хикару откуда-то знает — знание, подаренное через интуицию игрой Сая или, быть может самим Богом го — Тоя, чтобы вырасти до такого уровня, очень много трудился, не жалея ни себя, ни сил, ни времени.

Она знает это, чувствует, и хотя у нее совершенно другая ситуация, ее жизненный опыт и опыт Тои в чем-то можно считать схожим. И Хикару просто не может не посмотреть, не поднять голову — это будет равносильно неуважению к самой себе.  
Она смело встречает его взгляд и…

Что ж, одно можно сказать точно: таким Тою Акиру она еще никогда не видела.


End file.
